An UnNormal Summer
by Sea-of-Tranquility
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Haermione returns home from school to news that changes her life. Malfoy happens to be staying at her summer house and she is a different identity until her friends arrive and he realises whats going on. Not only this but her frie
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **This is my first fanfic so I'm not great on summaries. Anyway, here it goes: Hermione returns home for what she thinks is a perfectly normal summer but her parents have news which will change her life. Draco Malfoy just happens to be around. He doesn't know who she is until a ball. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own these characters except Jenny, Natasha and Stephanie. (Stephanie only comes in, in chapter 2). J.K Rowling owns everyone else.

On with the story

* * *

**The Return Home**

As Hermione Granger walked through the barrier on to platform 9 she scanned the crowd waiting around looking for her mum and dad. She hadn't seen them since the start of last September when she waved goodbye to them as she went the opposite way through the barrier and got on to the gleaming scarlet train that was the Hogwarts Express.

Obviously she had changed. After all it had been a year and she was no longer the child like, straight A girl she had been. She was now a mature, 16 year old, straight A young woman. She'd discovered a spell in the library which de frizzed her hair. She was recommended it by Professor McGonagall because she saw what sort of comments Hermione was getting because of her hair.

After about 5 minutes of looking she finally spotted them, also looking around for her. Hermione manoeuvred her trolley with her trunk and her cat, Crookshank's, basket on it towards her parents.

"Mum, Dad! Oh I'm so happy to see you. I missed you loads. Is there any news?"

"Wow, slow down a bit Mione. We're really glad to see you to. You've changed. Has your hair finally been tamed?" her mother said giving Hermione a hug.

They eventually got the trolley out to the car and put it in the boot. They all piled into the car and Hermione looked out the window and told her parents all about the year. By the time she was finished they were home. Hermione went upstairs to change and when she came back down her mother made her a cup of good, strong black coffee.

"Know you like it" Her mother said handing the cup to her

"Ta" Hermione said gratefully taking a long sip "Mmm. It's delicious."

Hermione watched her mother clean the kitchen taking back in the house which had been her home for so many years. She wondered what this summer would be like knowing it was her last as a Hogwarts student. In September it would be the start of her 7th and final year. She hoped to get Head girl which had been her ambition for so many years and pass her NEWT's and after that get in to Auror training along with her 2 best friends.

"Mum, I'm just going for a short walk, OK?" Hermione said

"Sure just be back for dinner at 6"

Hermione looked at her watch. That gave her an hour. She ran upstairs to get her baby blue jumper. She came back downstairs and called out a 'Bye' to her mum. As she went out the door she looked around to get a bearing. She turned out of her driveway and headed right, towards the town centre. She was taking the shortcut through the park when someone called her name. Hermione turned around to find two girls running towards her.

"Jenny! Natasha!" Hermione cried

"Hi Hermy! How was your year? Ours was hideous. You know that guy Jack, well; he followed us around like a lapdog asking about you. Hermy you sure got a fan in him" Jenny told her

Hermione laughed "Did he now? No offence but I like him strictly as a friend"

"So, how was your year? Meet any cool guys?" Natasha asked

"At my school there aren't any cool guys, well cool to go out with anyway" Hermione answered

"What about this Harry and Ron you keep going on about? Who are they anyway?" Jenny asked

"Harry and Ron are two of my best friends. In first year though, they were seriously annoying but I managed to get over it. I'd never go out with them though. It'd be like dating a brother. Anyway, Harry's going out with Ron's little sister and Ron is going out with Lavender. She really nice but it's seriously irritating when you're trying to do your homework and they're snogging all over the place. Malfoy was as big a prick as always. But basically my year was normal." Hermione said. "Wanna walk into town with me?"

"We can't, I got roped into helping my brother clean the car and Nat has to clean her room" Jenny said.

"O.K. I'll see you some other time." Hermione said and started towards town.

She was walking through one of the most respectable housing estates in her area and spotted Jack, the one person she least wanted to meet. This was because he had had a crush on her for years and now it was just getting annoying. She turned down a side street and hurried down it and came out in a very posh part of Mayfair. Giving a sigh of relief at her narrow escape she turned to walk across the street but as she did so bumped into someone who must have been standing right behind her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Hermione said looking up to see who it was she had banged into.

It was a blond haired boy with clear blue eyes who stood at a height of about 6'1. At first Hermione didn't recognise him but the moment he said the word 'Granger' and smiled one of his trademark smirks she instantly knew who it was.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business Granger but since you ask I'm staying with my cousin but then tomorrow I'm going down to my aunt who works as a chamber maid in a big house for some sort of British Royalty. You see Granger I am among the upper class even in the muggle world." Malfoy said

"Really Malfoy. I never thought that someone in your family would stoop to serving someone else, even if it is Royalty" Hermione said

"Well Granger, at least I can meet the Royalty, create an impression." Malfoy said

"Touché" Hermione said and brushed passed him

**

* * *

****Hermione's Thought's**

**_He's so annoying! Why do I even put up with it? But I wonder if his friends know that his aunt serves muggles? Ha, the boys will love to hear this?_ **

**

* * *

Draco's Thought's**

_**Did she just brush past me? I'll show her. Oh no! What if she spreads what I just told her around the school? My muggle hating rep. will be gone. I'm dead. She wouldn't do that, would she?**_

_**Oh yes she would**_

**_Of course she would consider how mean I've been to her all these years and obviously she'd tell her boyfriends and if she didn't do it her boyfriends would._**

**_

* * *

Hermione looked at her watch and decided she'd better get back home. She decided that the way she'd came was quicker so she turned and walked back past Malfoy and back up the alley way. Malfoy decided to follow her but he followed her far enough back so that she wouldn't notice. As Hermione was coming out of the alley way she looked around cautiously and stepped out and then ran as fast as she could in to the park. Malfoy was confused what was that about but he followed her into the park and saw her walking briskly through the park glancing anxiously around her. She saw Jack and started to run for her life. Malfoy followed her but his run was more of an easy jog because of his long legs._**

Hermione turned up a small street and slowed down. She walked leisurely back to her house and her dad was out mowing the lawn. Hermione went inside and saw her mum at work in the kitchen.

"Mum, I'm going to have a quick shower" Hermione called as she walked up the stairs

"OK. Dinner'll be ready in about half an hour." Her mum replied.

Hermione got her towel and turban (A/N for those of you who don't know, a turban is a sort of towel which you wrap your wet hair in and then you bring it round your head and fasten and it looks like a turban hence the name) out of the hot press and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower to let the water heat while she got out her shampoo's and got undressed. Once Hermione got in the shower she was lost in her own little world. She put on her shampoo and conditioner which were passion fruit and peach scented. Once she turned of the shower she wrapped herself in her fluffy lilac towel and wrapped her hair in her matching blue turban. She got in to her gold, satin pyjamas and wrapped herself in her fluffy red nightgown and went downstairs for dinner.

After dinner Hermione's parents went into the living room and Hermione went with them. She sat down in her favourite chair by the fire and her parents sat on the sofa opposite.

"We have to tell you something dear" her father said

"Mm. What is it?" Hermione asked

"You are not who you think you are" her father said slowly, as if searching for the right words.

"What? What do you mean?" Hermione asked almost frantically.

"You are…You are Princess Loretta Hermione Stoughton. I am David and, your mother, Amelia Stoughton." Her father said

"But aren't they the names of…" Hermione started

"The Duke and Duchess of York" Her father finished. "We have a house in York and tomorrow we will be going up there and you will spend your holidays there."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Hermione asked

"We agreed not to tell you until you were 16 and were old enough to understand. We know that you'll want to take this in. You may use Bambi to send messages to your friends." Her mum said

Bambi was the owl Hermione had bought for her parents so that she could keep in touch with them when she was at Hogwarts and them with her. Thanking her mum, Hermione ran upstairs to her room and grabbed three separate pieces of parchment and wrote this message on each of them:

_**Dear Harry/Ron/Ginny,**_

**_I thought I was coming home for a normal summer. Obviously not. I have just found out that I am in fact_ a_ muggle princess. We are going up to our house in York tomorrow. I can't believe it! Princess! I might be allowed to have you up during the summer._**

_**Guess who I ran into today in Mayfair? Well I'll give you three clues 1. Blond haired, blue eyed boy 2. Really stuck up and arrogant 3. A complete Prick. If you guessed Draco Malfoy you got it in one. Now he told me this. It is like news of the year! His aunt is a servant to muggles. Royal muggles but muggles none the less. I nearly fainted when I heard it. I wonder if his friends know.**_

_**Oh well I gotta go. Missing you loads already. Hope to see you soon. Hugs and Kisses**_

_**Love Hermione**_

**_P.S Sorry I meant Loretta _**

Loretta (that's what I'm calling her from now on) rolled up and sealed the pieces of parchment. She ran downstairs with them and went over to Bambi. She tied the pieces of parchment to her leg.

"Bambi, I know you normally go to Hogwarts but I want you to go to Number 4 Privet Drive with one and The Burrow with the other two. You know where that is, don't you? Good girl" Loretta said and then Bambi flew out the window.

"Loretta dear, do you have a boyfriend?" Her mum asked

"What?" Loretta asked incredulously

"A boyfriend. Do you have one?" her mum asked again

"No. Ron and Harry are only friends and I don't have one other wise. Why?" Loretta replied

"No reason. Curious" was her mum's answer.

**A/N: So did you like? Please I'd love to know your views on how it was. I'd like to know how I could make it better but remember this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh on me.**

**P.S I forgot Hermione's parents names so I didn't mention them until they changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to scrivania, MoonbeamDreamer and Reanne1102 for reviewing. **

**SUMMARY: **This is my first fanfic so I'm not great on summaries. Anyway, here it goes: Hermione returns home for what she thinks is a perfectly normal summer but her parents have news which will change her life. Draco Malfoy just happens to be around. He doesn't know who she is until a ball. What will happen?

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately I don't own these characters except Jenny, Natasha and Stephanie. J.K Rowling owns everyone else.

**Here's the next chapter…**

**York**

The next morning Loretta was woken by her mother. The sun was streaming in the windows and there was a tray of breakfast sitting on her desk.

"Come on. Get up. Quickly eat your breakfast and then I've got a surprise for you." Her mother said.

"What time is it?" Loretta asked shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun.

"It's 10 o'clock. Now hurry. Just eat your breakfast. Don't bother getting changed yet."

Loretta got out of bed and was eating her breakfast and flicking through a magazine at the same time when she heard the doorbell ring. Her mother was talking to someone in the hallway. After finishing eating her breakfast she got into her nightgown. She presumed the visitor had left. Upon walking into the kitchen she found all the blinds down and her parents sitting at the table with another man. Loretta didn't recognise him at first but when he turned around Loretta gasped.

"Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" Loretta asked.

"Miss Granger, or may I now say Miss Stoughton I have come at the request of your parents. I will let them explain in their own time." He replied

"O.k. Mum, why are all the blinds down?" Loretta asked

"The press are outside. Come with me" Her mother said standing up.

Loretta put her plate down and followed her mother back into her own room. The blinds in Loretta's room were now closed too.

"Loretta, darling. When we found out that you were a witch we wrote back to the school explaining our difficulty with you being a princess et cetera. When the school answered us saying some thing about a charm called an illusion charm. It would change your appearance and they then planted false memories. You can always remember being Hermione Granger but a lot of it was fake. You were Loretta Stoughton until you were 11 and went away to the school first. Now that you are back as being Loretta Stoughton we have asked Professor Dumbledore to change your appearance back to normal. I'll call him up now. O.K?"

Through out this whole speech Loretta was silent. She was still trying to come to terms with it all. Whenever Dumbledore entered the room he asked Loretta to stand in the middle of the room. He took out his wand and tapped her on the shoulder and muttered an incantation. Loretta didn't feel anything but her mother came rushing over.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. Now, I have a dress I'd like you to wear." Her mother said

"Slow down a bit mum." Loretta said going over to look in the mirror.

The person who looked back didn't look like her at all. She had long black hair reaching just past her waist and naturally tanned skin. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow. Is this really me?" Loretta said her voice little above a whisper.

"Thank you Professor so much. I don't know how to thank you enough" her mother said

"Don't worry about it. I must be off. Good Day" Dumbledore said with a smile just before he apparated.

Loretta's mother ran into her own room and came back in carrying the most beautiful dress Loretta had ever seen. IT was a cocktail dress with a pale pink floral design. It was sleeveless so her mother has brought a black cloak too.

"Put this on." Her mother instructed

It took Loretta about 10 minutes to get the dress on properly. Her mother helped her with the clips on the back. Loretta went over to her mirror and smiled widely. She then performed the cleanius dientes charm. It basically just cleaned her teeth. Her mother applied her make-up and arranged her hair in a pile on top of her head. Loretta then looked in her full length mirror. She was speechless. She looked as though she'd walked off the cover of Vogue because she was too beautiful.

"You are to wear these sandals" her mother said holding out a pair of pale pink stiletto sandals.

"You expect me to wear those and still be able to walk?" Loretta asked.

"Yes. You'll have to put up with it" her mother said.

At exactly 11:30 a black stretch limousine pulled up in front of the house. The chauffer got out and held the door open for Loretta and her mother. Her father sat in front with the driver. Loretta took in the inside of the car. It had cream leather seats and a mini bar and a T.V/DVD player. A Stereo and goodness knows what else.

The drive only took about an hour so Loretta decided to read Hogwarts: A History for what must have been the millionth time. When they got there Loretta put away her book and copied her mother in getting out. Taking her father's hand for support. Once she was out she was bombarded by flashes from cameras. Once her eyes re adjusted she took her first real look at their house.

**A/N: Loretta's dress is like the one in the Mars Bar Delight Ad for those who have seen it only pink.**

**A/N: Please review. If you don't like the story tell me and tell me why and how I can make it better. **

**A/N: I'll probably update at the latest every fortnight but I'll try to do it much sooner. It depends on the amount of homework we get. **

**A/N: I know I said that Stephanie would come in on this chapter but it got a bit longer than expected so definitely the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Not many people reviewed. Please please please review! I'm really sorry that this took forever. I went to South Africa over Christmas to visit my nani and we have exams in school now. I am really sorry though.

**SUMMARY: **This is my first fanfic so I'm not great on summaries. Hermione returns home for what she thinks is a perfectly normal summer but her parents have news which will change her life. Draco Malfoy just happens to be around. He doesn't know who she is until a ball. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own these characters except Jenny, Natasha and Stephanie. J.K Rowling owns everyone else. I own the storyline too.

On with the story

**Arrival, Malfoy and a lot of going on's**

Loretta gasped when she saw the house, sorry mansion, which would be her home for the next two months minimum. It was a large, white washed building, but had enormous pillars holding it up. Loretta had never seen a building so big apart from Hogwarts Castle, but many areas of that she wasn't allowed into, such as the other houses common rooms. This house was just for her.

As her parents stared to walk towards the house Loretta followed and noticed that a red carpet had been rolled out for them. There were big crowds, many of which were reporters with their camera men. She posed with her parents for a couple of pictures and realised why her mother had wanted her appearance to be immaculate.

There were servants all lined up at the door waiting for them. They all bowed, or curtseyed. Her parents introduced her to the main people she would associate with, mainly the butler, Mr Stewart, and her own personal maid, Stephanie.

Stephanie showed Loretta to her room saying that one of the other servants would bring up her bags. The room was the biggest Loretta had ever seen and was furnished with such extravagance and delicacy.

"Miss Stoughton. I have already told your mother and father this but I think it right that you know too." Stephanie started

"Yes, what is it?" Loretta asked

"My nephew is here for the holidays because there is some sort of family crisis at the moment. He's about the same age as you and..." Stephanie trailed off

"Would you like me to sort of hang out with him?" Loretta asked

"Would you miss? That would be ever so kind" Stephanie said

"He'd probably be a help to me too" Loretta said

"Thank you miss. When do you wish to meet him?"

"I'll have a shower first and get into some different clothes because I don't have to wear ball dresses and the like all the time do I?"

"Not if you don't wish too miss. I'll leave you then. When do you wish me back?"

"I'll find my way down to the hall. I'll probably be there in about half an hour"

With that Stephanie left the room. Loretta took her hair out of its pile and got out of her shoes when there came a knock at the door.**_ Probably my clothes and stuff_**. Loretta thought to herself. She opened the door and sure enough it was her clothes

"Leave the cases by the bed Thank you" Loretta said after opening the door going back to her dressing table to brush her hair.

"Should I send up a maid to unpack for you?" The servant asked

"Wha…No thank you. What's your name?" Loretta asked

"Mine miss? Mine is Jack" The boy said

Loretta turned to look at him. At first she didn't recognise him. She then looked at his face and realised It was Jack the Annoying. **_Oh No! Why does he have to be here? Wait, he doesn't know me. I'm not like Hermione any more. Thank goodness!_** Loretta asked him to leave and she had a shower and got into a flowing black skirt and a baby pink off-the-shoulder top. She brushed and dried her hair and put on a small amount of lip gloss and then thought she looked presentable.

Loretta found her way downstairs the way she had come with Stephanie and found Stephanie and another boy standing waiting for her. The boy looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Miss Stoughton, this is my nephew Draco Malfoy. Draco dear, this is Miss Stoughton" Stephanie introduced

**_Oh Shit! Please tell me this isn't happening! First Jack Now Malfoy! Help me! What is my life coming to, although he doesn't know me though either. Ha, maybe I can have some fun with the Almighty Draco Malfoy. Just to keep me occupied until Harry and Ron and Ginny come up._**

"Pleased to meet you" Loretta said holding out her hand

"And you, Your Highness" Malfoy said taking Loretta's hand and kissing it

"I have to go and work in the kitchens. I trust that you Draco will show Miss Stoughton around." Stephanie said

"Of Course Aunt Stephanie" Malfoy said before Stephanie hurried down a corridor.

Malfoy and Loretta were left standing awkwardly until Malfoy said that they should start. They turned down a different corridor to the one which Stephanie had gone down.

"Where does this lead to?" Loretta asked

"I think this one leads to the library, recording studio, art gallery and probably more which I can't think of. This is the creative side of the house." Malfoy said

"We have a Recording Studio?" asked Loretta in wonderment

"Yes, the library is massive. A girl I know in school would kill for the library here" Malfoy was telling her

"Hermione Granger?" Loretta said

"Yea…How did you know?" Malfoy asked

"I know you Draco Malfoy. I go to the same school as you." Malfoy was looking at her as though she'd sprouted an extra head "Yes, I'm as much a witch as you are a wizard. I'm what you might call a 'mudblood'" Loretta said

"How come I've never seen you before? You're too pretty to miss. What house are you in?" Malfoy was wondering

"Guess" was Loretta's answer

"Can't be Slytherin, you're not slutty enough" Malfoy said

"That's a fine way to talk about your own house. It's true but that is beside the point" Loretta said

"Yeah, whatever. You're not dim-witted enough to be Hufflepuff" Malfoy said

"Honestly, that's not very nice"

"Yeah, do I look like I care? You're either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Malfoy said

"Too right I am" Loretta muttered. "Is this the recording studio?" Loretta asked dismissing the subject

"Yeah. Do you want me to show you how to work it?" Malfoy asked

"O.k." Loretta said

While Malfoy was fiddling with some knobs and switched Loretta took the time to look at him. She never got the chance at Hogwarts because he never gave her the chance. She didn't know why she wanted to look at him but she noticed that he had a great body and his hair fell gorgeously into his eyes while he was fixing it.

"Sorry some wires had to be connected. I'll leave them connected so that you can use it when you want. Come over here and I'll show you how to use it." Malfoy said

Loretta moved closer to him and he showed her how to do all different things with the microphone and the music etc.

Just then a bell sounded

"What's that?" asked Loretta worriedly

"Don't worry miss. That's only the lunch bell. Follow me" Malfoy said leading her out of the room

"Don't keep calling me Miss Stoughton. My name is Loretta, call me by that" Loretta asked

Malfoy agreed and lead them into a big dining room. Her parents were already waiting for her. Malfoy lead her to a seat and pulled out a chair and waited for her to sit down. He then made as though to leave the room but her parents called him back and invited him to eat with them.

After lunch Loretta's parents asked if she could talk to them for a minute.

"Loretta, we're giving a party for you on Saturday as a sort of Homecoming thing. We've already got invitations out to our friends. We want to know who you want to invite and the invitations will be made out and then you can send them as soon as Bambi gets back. Mr. Malfoy has already invited his friends" Loretta's mother told her

"Ok. I just want to invite Harry, Ron and Ginny. Mum, Is Dumbledore coming?" Loretta asked

"Yes, he, Minerva and Serverus have agreed to come" Her mother answered "What are the full names of the people you wish to invite"

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley. Mum, Snape and Malfoy really don't like Harry and co." Loretta said

"It'll be fine. You can go of on your exploring again now" her mother said

Malfoy was waiting for Loretta. It was a warm day so he decided to show her the grounds. Loretta was amazed at the extent and beautifulness (**I don't know if that's a real word or not**) of the grounds. There wereat least 6 fountains, 2 ponds (with ducks etc.), a river/stream with a bridge across it and a big open field which Loretta's father sometimes rented to people for big football games or other big event.

"This all belongs to my dad?" Loretta was whispering in wonderment

"Yep, and one day it'll belong to you" Malfoy said

"Which of your friends are you inviting to the ball?" Loretta asked

"Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle. That's about it" Malfoy said

"No Parkinson?" Loretta asked

"No and how do you know about me?" Malfoy asked

"It's the same as I told you before. You'll realise soon enough who I am, probably through my friends. Let's get on with the grounds" Loretta said

Loretta and Malfoy had been walking around the grounds for about 2 hours when it started to rain.

"Great this British weather, isn't it?" Malfoy said and Loretta stared to laugh

Loretta started to run back towards the castle and Malfoy followed her. Loretta tripped and fell and Malfoy fell on top of her. Malfoy quickly got off of her and helped her to her feet. They were standing very close together and at that moment Stephanie came running out. Malfoy quickly stepped away from Loretta and Stephanie looked at him with a weird look in her eyes. Loretta saw it and was curious as to its meaning.

"Come on now miss. It's raining and you're all muddy. I think you'll need another bath" Stephanie said and ushered her indoors with Malfoy following.

Once inside the hall Loretta started to walk up the stairs but as she got to the first landing she looked down and saw Stephanie obviously giving Malfoy a hard time. She felt sorry for him but couldn't understand why. Loretta decided to talk about it to Malfoy and hurried up the stairs for a 10 minute bath.

As Loretta got out of the bath her mother knocked on the door.

"Loretta, please wear this dress for dinner tonight" her mother said holding out a red velvet dress that fell to her ankles. With that her mother turned and left the room.

Loretta put the dress on, applied her make up carefully and put on her shoes which were just red, sequined pumps. Loretta brushed her hair and left it down. Loretta was admiring her self in the mirror when she was interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Hello" she called out and went to put on her ear rings

"Um…I was told to bring you down for dinner" the person said

"Hi Jack" Loretta said turning around. "I don't know why they sent someone to collect me but I am perfectly capable of going by myself but if that's what they want then let's go"

Loretta walked down with Jack hardly making a sound. She left Jack at the dining room door and went in by herself. Her mother and father were there, as was Malfoy and then herself. Malfoy seemed very quiet hardly making any contact with her at all. Basically dinner was quiet.

After everything had been finished with and was cleared away Loretta asked to be excused, as did Malfoy. They walked out in silence. As they were walking up the stairs Loretta decided to ask Malfoy about earlier.

"What was your aunt saying to you after I left to go for my bath 'cause she seemed to be giving you a hard time?" Loretta said

"Oh, she got the wrong end of the stick when she found us in the rain. We were very close just because I was helping you up. I explained that to her but she still blamed me. It was this whole 'Don't be getting ideas above your position thing'" Malfoy said

"She could be saying that to Jack" Loretta muttered out loud

"Should be saying it to who?" Malfoy said

"To Jack. He's some porter person here. I always tried to avoid him. He's always had a crush in me. In fact I didn't know he worked here. The last time I saw him was the day before we came here. He lives near Mayfair in London. I see him and I run. He's always in the park so I normally run through the park" Loretta said

"The day before you came here, huh? Running through the park…" Malfoy was saying practically to himself

"Yeah what about it. I live near Mayfair" Loretta said. After realising the contents of her words she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Well, I think that gives me a couple more clues as to who you really are. I saw someone near Mayfair the day before you came here running through the park." Malfoy said

"You did, great. I have to go" Loretta said in a quietly subdued sort of voice and ran up the stairs, all the time aware of Malfoy's gaze following her.**_ He knows! I bet he does. What have I done?_**

_**He'd know anyway when Harry, Ron and Ginny come but why did he have to figure it out for himself?**_

**A/N: How is it? I know it's a kind of long chapter but I didn't know where to leave off. I am honestly going to try to update sooner.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review. Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** In response to 'person' I have taken in what you said about my 'Perfect Princess' but I know how the story is going to turn out. Also I'm not going to make Hermione a pureblood so don't worry and thank you for telling me about the full stops (period) at the end of dialogue. Thank you to all of the reviewers though. I know I haven't said it before but I'll say it now.

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer:**

**On with the story…**

**Just your average walk in the woods**

Loretta barricaded herself in her room for the rest of the night. She woke to a knock on the door. She pulled a dressing gown over her pyjamas and opened the door. Malfoy was standing there.

"I'm sorry to wake you miss but your parents would like to speak to you" He said.

"Oh great" Loretta muttered. "You can tell them I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Of course miss." He said and walked down the hallway.

Loretta got quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a pale purple top with the slogan 'Hit Me' in Bright red. She put her trainers on and quickly tied her hair in a ponytail. She put on purple lightening shaped ear rings and went to go to the dining room where she was sure her parents would be. As she walked through the dining room door she noticed Bambi, her mother's owl, sitting on the side board. Loretta walked over to Bambi straightaway and untied the letters. She was going to read them later so she instead took off one of her hair ribbons and tied them together. She then went over and sat at her place in the dining table.

"You wanted to talk to me mum?" Loretta said helping her self to cornflakes.

"Yes dear. Your father and I have to go away for a few days but I'm leaving you in full control of the house. If you want anything ask Stephanie ok?" her mother said

"Ok. Where are you going?" Loretta asked.

"We are going back down to London because there's some business we have to take care of" her mother said.

"Mum, can I ask my friends to stay for a couple of weeks. They can floo here tomorrow?" Loretta asked

"Of course dear, so long as it's ok with their parents" her mum said

"Thank you so much. It will be." Loretta said and then turned her attention to her cereal.

Once break fast was over Loretta was talking to Malfoy. "What shall we do today?" she asked.

"I don't know. There's a beautiful wood about a 5 minute walk from the gate's. We could go there" Malfoy suggested

"Ok. It sound's great. We can take a picnic." Loretta said

"I'll ask Stephanie to pack us one. How long will you need?" Malfoy said

"I want to reply to my friends first so lets say an hour" Loretta said

Loretta then went up to her room and sat at her desk. She opened the first piece of parchment which was from Harry.

_Dear Mione, sorry I meant Loretta,_

_ Wow, a princess. Go you! Bad luck running into Malfoy but his aunt works for muggle royalty. Ha, something else to use against him. I got your invitation and I'd love to come. Should I wear dress robes or a proper muggle tuxedo etc. If the latter then what will Ron do? _

_Love you lots_

_Harry_

Loretta was smiling when she read the letter. Harry always made her smile. The second one she opened was from Ron.

_Dear Loretta,_

_ Your Highness, I am not worthy to bask in your presence. lol. Ferret face has an ability to pop up in the most awkward of places but his aunt serves muggles. I am never going to get another piece of information this good. I'd love to come to your party but can I bring lavender?_

_Can't wait to see you_

_Ron_

The third and final letter was from Ginny

_Oh my, Loretta,_

_I can't believe it. A princess with all those gowns and stuff. Great! The amazing bouncing ferret has an aunt that works for muggle royalty like you. He is quite a cute ferret though. Cur, did I say cute? I meant downright sexy! I can't wait for your ball and dressing up and stuff. It'll be great._

_Gotta go now. Can't wait to see you. Love you lots and all the rest_

_Ginny_

At this letter Loretta was laughing so hard. **_Ginny is Impossible but it's truthfully impossible._** She thought to herself.

Loretta picked up a quill and copied this message onto three separate pieces of parchment.

_Dear Ron/Harry/Ginny,_

_ Mum says that you guys can come up and stay here from tomorrow. You can floo up. Don't worry about getting outfits for the ball. You can do that up here. You can bring dates if you want._

_Malfoy's aunt works here! At my house! I couldn't believe it and now Malfoy is here because of 'family crisis'. He dosen't recognise me though because my appearance has been changed. I can't remember if I told you that. You'll see it tomorrow. If you can come don't bother about replying to this letter. Just floo here at about 12 noon._

_Hope to see you then. Love you lots_

_Loretta_

She then tied the parchments to Bambi's leg. "To the same place you went before. Good Girl"

Loretta then ran downstairs to the kitchen. Stephanie was obviously saying something important to Malfoy and she didn't want to interrupt so she went and waited by the door. Malfoy came out 5 minutes later with the basket.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yep, you?" she replied.

"Yes, let's go then" he said

They walked to the gates in silence. Once they got out of the gates Malfoy started asking questions.

"Why did you run away last night?" he asked

"I don't know. I needed to think about something. My friends are coming up tomorrow to stay and I want you to be part of the group but please promise me that you won't start fighting" Loretta said.

"I promise but who are they?" he asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Loretta said matter of factly.

They walked along in silence. Loretta began to get annoyed at the silence so she started to sing.

_At first I was afraid I was petrified_

_Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights_

_Thinkin' how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong_

_And I learnt how to get along_

_And so you're back from outer space _

_I just walked In to find you here with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just on second you'd be back to bother me._

_Go on now, go. Walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

'_cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

_Did I crumble_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not I. I will survive_

_Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive _

_I've got all my life to live _

_I've got all my love to give. I will survive_

_I will survive. Hey Hey_

"Wow, you have a good voice. That's a great song too. Who's it by?" Malfoy asked

Loretta blushed. "It's by Gloria Gaynor but I think it's a great song." She said.

They continued talking about things until they got to a magnificent waterfall. Loretta stood and looked at it for 10 minutes saying nothing at all. The noise the waterfall made was tremendous so it made talking difficult any way. After a while they walked away from the waterfall. It was a bit of an uphill walk but the surroundings were beautiful. After another half an hour they reached a stream which they presumed was the source of the waterfall.

"Let's have our picnic here because it's so gorgeous" Loretta suggested

Malfoy agreed so they set out a blanket Malfoy had brought to sit on and set out the food. They ate they're food and then cleared it back in to the basket. Loretta just lay down on the blanket and Malfoy did as well. They were just talking and staring at the sky. Loretta turned on her side so that she could look at Malfoy and again he did the same. The blanket wasn't very big so they were very close. Then Malfoy just went the extra couple of inches and then their lips met. Loretta automatically put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Loretta could feel his tongue on her lips and then she opened her mouth and their tongues entwined. Loretta felt like she was in heaven. Although she was the 'goody two shoes' she had kissed many boys but none had ever made her feel like this. They broke away about a minute or two later for air. Loretta blushed and put her head down.

Malfoy glanced at his watch. "Damn, we'd better be getting back" he said.

Together they walked back in silence. They were both thinking about what happened. _**Oh, he's such a great kisser. I've never felt like that before. Did he kiss me on purpose or was it an accident. It's at times like these I need Ginny. She'd know what to do. Thank goodness she's coming up tomorrow**._ Loretta thought

**_That was heaven. Why did I do it? Because I like her. Do I? Yes I do. I wonder did it mean the same to her as it did to me. I wonder what she's thinking at the moment. I don't know what to do. I've kissed millions of girls but never like that and that was just a simple kiss. I've never had girl trouble before so why's it starting now? I don't know what to do. I need help!_** Malfoy thought.

That was the end of a great day out but it left both teenagers feeling terribly confused. All because of one Kiss.

**A/N:** Please Review and tell me ups and downs. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **This is my first fanfic so I'm not great on summaries. Hermione returns home for what she thinks is a perfectly normal summer but her parents have news which will change her life. Draco Malfoy just happens to be around. He doesn't know who she is until a ball. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** I didn't put one on the last chapter, but this counts for that one as well. Unfortunately I don't own these characters except Jenny, Natasha and Stephanie. J.K Rowling owns everyone else. I own the storyline too.

**On with the Story…**

**Friends and enemies**

Loretta got up at 7 O'clock the next morning and realised that she hadn't done any of her summer homework. She went and had a shower then looked out the window to see what sort of day it was. The sun was high and the sky was blue. It looked like a wonderful day. Loretta got into denim shorts and a red wrap around top. She quickly brushed her hair into a ponytail and gathered up all her books and walked down the corridor to her own private study.

The study was quite small but cosy. It had a desk and chair and a lot of bookcases. There was also a sofa beside a wide fireplace. This was the fire she linked up to the floo network for Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Loretta sat down at her desk and checked her watch. It was now 8 O'clock so she had 4 hours. Using the intercom Loretta asked for some toast to be brought up for her so that she could work. Sure enough 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Loretta called.

"Here's your toast" Malfoy said coming into the room

Loretta covered up her books. "Thanks. Have you had your breakfast?"

"No, not yet" Malfoy said

"Have a piece of toast and sit down" Loretta said gesturing to the sofa

"It's ok" Malfoy said

"I insist, please" Loretta said

"Ok, then" Malfoy said taking a piece of toast and sitting down

"Have you done any of your homework yet?" Loretta asked

"Well I did my potions and that was it, so far. I'll do the rest of it later" Malfoy said

"I hate sitting like this. It makes me feel like I'm a psychiatrist examining my patient" Loretta said getting up and sitting at the other end of the sofa.

The two of them sat and talked for three hours straight. It was mainly Malfoy asking questions about the muggle world and Loretta answering them.

"You know you're very good fun to be with" Malfoy said

"You know, so are you" Loretta replied

Then it happened again. The connection between the two drew them closer together until their lips touched once again. It started of slow and simple like before but gradually it became more heated and hungrier. When they broke apart both were gasping for air. Loretta looked at her watch.

"My friends will be arriving soon. You mustn't tell them. I'll tell them in my own time what happened." Loretta said

"Sure. We can be in secret" Malfoy agreed

"Come with me quickly" Loretta said running out of the room with Malfoy on her heels.

Once they got to Loretta's bedroom they stopped. Loretta went in and came out with two golden galleons. "Here, you know what these are don't you?"

"These are those things that that stupid DA used 2 years ago, aren't they?" Malfoy said

"Yes, you know how to work them. Either you or I enters a time and we'll meet by the West wing tower. Very few people go there" Loretta said. "Now I've got to run. Will you make sure that lunch is all set and then I'll introduce my friends."

Loretta ran back to the study and packed away her books. She had only finished stowing them behind her desk when a scream came from behind her.

"Mia, Loretta, whatever your name is. How are you? You look fabuloso by the way" Ginny screamed

"Ginny, I've missed you loads. I'm fine, you?" Loretta replied

"Mione," Harry said giving her a big hug. "You may be Princess Loretta but you'll always be my Mione. You do look beautiful" Harry whispered.

"How are you? And I'll say it too, you look great" Ron asked after being treated to a Hermione hug.

"Come on down for lunch but I need to tell you something first. You are not under any circumstances to pick a fight with Malfoy. Neither however is he. He's not such a bad person so give him a chance. Please." Loretta said

"You want us to give ferret a chance?" Harry asked looking at Loretta as though she was crazy

"Please, for me" She begged

"Fine, I suppose we will if he does" Harry grudgingly answered.

"Thank you so, so much. I'll show you stuff later but now its lunch time. Come on" Loretta said.

As they walked down the hall Loretta talked nineteen to the dozen about the house and the woods and asked about how the first week of their summer had been. They finally got to the dining room and walked inside.

"Oh my word!" Ginny breathed. "This place looks absolutely stunning"

Harry and Ron obviously thought so too. "Stop gaping, please. It makes you look like washed up fish" Loretta said

"Oh gee thanks" Harry said sarcastically

"Joke, people, joke" Loretta said

She walked over to the table where people were waiting. "Stephanie, Draco, these are my friends. Harry, Ron and Ginny" Loretta said pointing them out each in turn. "Guys, this is Stephanie and well, you know Draco"

After Stephanie had left Draco asked "May I please speak to you a moment, Loretta?"

"Of Course" Loretta replied. To Harry, Ron and Ginny "You can start. We won't be two minutes"

Once they were outside the dining room door Malfoy turned on her. "You expect me to be civil to them?" he asked

"Yes I do. They promised to be at least polite to you. They won't go picking a fight if you won't. Please don't, for me" Loretta asked

"Yes but which you? The Loretta you or" there was a pause "the Hermione you"

"Any and either but they're the same person on the inside. You're not my enemy. You hate me because I'm a muggle born but you must be a half blood of some kind if your aunt is a muggle." Loretta said

"I'm not a half blood. She's a squib but she prefers being a muggle than a squib so that's what she is. I'll try for you, and that's the only reason" Malfoy said

"Thank you" Loretta said quietly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked back through the door.

All through lunch Harry and Ron were civil to Draco and he was polite back. Loretta was happy, her old friends and her new. Arch Enemies to awkwardly civil. Not bad for a days work, she thought.

After lunch Loretta took them to her father's field. While they were exclaiming at how good it would be to play Quidditch Ginny took Loretta aside.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked

"Nothing, why?" Loretta said

"Don't try to lie to me. Tell me please. I swear I won't tell anyone" Ginny said

"Fine, fine I'll tell you. Later. After I take you to your rooms to get unpacked I'll help you and I'll tell you everything." Loretta said

"Ok. You go girl" Ginny said

**_My Best friend has actually done something with Malfoy. I don't know what, yet. Also I need advice about boys. They confuse me, no matter what front I put on._** Ginny thought

**_I'm going to tell her everything. I owe it to her. I don't love Malfoy, or at least, I don't think I do. I just like snogging him. He is such a good kisser. It's amazing!_** Hermione thought.

**A/N: Please R&R, thank you so much. I had a bit of a depression bout which was why it's taken so long to update**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **You may have noticed my new summary but I think everyone gets the idea of what's going on so I'm going to stop putting a summary on every chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own these characters except Jenny, Natasha and Stephanie. J.K Rowling owns everyone else. I own the storyline too

**On with the story…**

**The first night with friends and an Agony Aunt**

It was about 11 O'Clock and everyone was sitting in the living room by the fire.

"It's so cosy here. I could practically fall asleep" Ginny said

"Me too. It's lovely" Loretta agreed

"When are you parents coming back?" Harry asked

"They are coming back on Friday to put the final touches to the ballroom for Saturday. There will be work people coming and going, decorating the ballroom but mum gave all the instructions to Stephanie so we'll be left to ourselves most of the time" Loretta told them.

"Cool. We get two days away from practically all adults" Ron said. "Maybe we can play Quidditch tomorrow. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea. Shall we mione?" Harry said

"I've got an idea. How about the four of you play two aside and I'll do commentary 'cause I sure ain't playing against proper Quidditch players and you know I hate flying" Loretta said

"Okay. Me and Harry against Ginny and Malfoy" Ron suggested

"Sure, I brought my broom just encase." Malfoy said.

"Look, I'm about to fall asleep. Can we go to bed now?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, I'll show you you're rooms. Come with me" Loretta said getting up. "We'll get your outfits tomorrow as well"

"Outfits?" Ron asked confused

"Yeah, for the ball. Remember?" Loretta said.

Loretta led them out of the room and up the stairs. "Well, Draco knows where his room is, obviously. This is your room Ron." Loretta said leading him into a blue bedroom with a Canopy bed, a desk and built in cupboards.

"This is the bathroom which you and Harry will share, okay. Harry this is your room leading him into a deep red room which was identical to Ron's except for the colour. We'll leave you to get ready and stuff. If you need me my room is the door at the end of the corridor."

Loretta, Ginny and Malfoy walked on a couple of doors before leading her into a white room with tiny blue flowers along the top of the wall. The canopy on her bed was white also with embroidered blue flowers. There was a vanity desk built in cupboards and the most amazing view of fields and mountainside. It was plain but beautiful. There was an ensuite which was white and a pale blue.

"This is amazing!" Ginny said walking into it. "Thank you so much"

"I knew you'd like it. You know which room is mine so you can come in a little while and we'll talk." Loretta said and then left the room and joined Malfoy outside in the corridor.

"They're not being as bad as I thought they'd be" Malfoy said.

"Of course they're not. I'm not as bad as you thought either Draco, am I? You know who I am now so why don't you back away from me, screaming about bad blood and stuff? I'll tell you why, because you're not as prejudiced as your father clearly is" Loretta said as they were walking down the corridor.

"Don't talk about my father, at least not to me" Malfoy said angrily and with an undertone of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't think. I don't know what's going on with your family and it's none of my business but you can tell me if you ever need someone to listen" Loretta said

"Thanks, Goodnight" Malfoy said as they reached his door.

He leant towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips but Loretta drew away shortly after, knowing that she'd never be able to stop if she really let herself get taken over. She walked the rest of the way to her room and went inside but left the door open a little bit so that Ginny would know to come in. She went into her bathroom and got changed into her pyjama's which were a pair of yellow shorts and a yellow tank top with a pale pink bear on it and the word HUGS underneath in a darker pink.

Loretta went back into her room and sat on the bed thinking about all that had happened today. It seemed as though her and Malfoy were official, well official in secret. Was she going to tell Ginny or not. Probably was the answer. Ginny could get anything out of anyone.

Loretta heard a noise and looked up. Ginny was standing in front of her, also in her pyjama's which were like Loretta's only they were black and had the pink playboy sign on the front and the logo, I Like Boys… They're Stupid.

"Penny for them?" Ginny asked referring to her thoughts.

"Tell you later. Close the door" Loretta said

Ginny closed the door and sat on the bed opposite Loretta. "So, SPILL! What's going on?"

"Well, I've been here for a while and my mum and dad were always doing stuff and Stephanie asked if I'd keep Malfoy company so he showed me around a bit and then Yesterday we went for a picnic and well, he kissed me but that's not the worst of it. I kissed him back. I liked it. And then today before you guys came it took over and we kissed again and agreed to be in secret. Ginny this is a serious problem for me." Loretta said

"Problem? Where's the problem? You like him, he likes you. No big deal. Also, it's not like he's some nerdy geek. He is gorgeous and I bet he has a great body too. Comes from playing Quidditch. One of the many things I love about the sport." Ginny said

"The problem is, is that he's Harry's enemy. They hate each other." Loretta said

"Don't worry. They won't mind if it's for your happiness. I need to tell you something but you have to promise to tell no one" Ginny said

"I swear" Loretta promised

"Well, lately Harry's been acting kind of awkward around me. Have I done something? Has he met someone else? I keep thinking it's my fault. I want to know what's going on, please" Ginny said starting to cry.

"Oh Gin, don't cry. Harry would never cheat on you. He loves you. Maybe he wants to go further but doesn't want to ask. You're only 15 after all and what Ron would say. That's what I think but I wouldn't trust my experience, considering I don't have any" Loretta said and they began to laugh at that. "I'll find out for you, don't worry"

"If Malfoy asked you to go further would you?" Ginny asked

"I don't know, maybe" Loretta said.

"I can't wait to get our dresses tomorrow. The guys are going to hate shopping with us" Ginny said

"Yeah but they've got two choices. Come shopping with us or going naked" Loretta said

"Hmm, I would be very interested to see the latter" Ginny remarked

"Ginny! Eww, yuck and triple gross" Loretta said before laughing

"Yeah, I know. Lets get some sleep" Ginny said

"You can sleep in here tonight. That's going to haunt me in my nightmares. Why did you bring up the topic?" Loretta said

"Actually, you brought up the topic not me" Ginny said climbing in to the massive bed.

"Oh yeah. Whatever" Loretta said and started to drift off to sleep.

"Loretta," Ginny said.

"Yeah" Loretta said

"Thanks for listening. You made me feel loads better" Ginny said

"No problem and any time but I am now truly and officially shattered" Loretta said.

This time sleep took no time in washing over the two girls. Loretta content at having her friends near. Ginny happy that her problem was cleared, well partly.

**A/N: **Well please review. Thank you so much to everyone who already has reviewed.


End file.
